Wanted
by serena-tsukino66
Summary: What is it like to fall for the one you've admired for as long as you can remember? To fall for one who helped shape your life without really meaning to?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

'They're at it again...never dull around here, is it?' It was the same old story-same old song and dance- Dad pissed Mom off--Mom yelled--Dad yelled louder--Yelling, yelling, yelling...then each storm off in their own direction before doing something either would regret.

Ignoring it as usual, about to turn his eyes back to the game before him, something was off. For as long as he could remember, the direction his parents would normally choose had stayed relatively the same. It had become an unconscious habit.

The yelling stopped. The front door opened and slowly closed. No crash, no broken glass. He jumped up staring at the retreating form of his father. The tall and dark figure slowly left the now silent room, stopping shortly after, and stared off in the distance. Finally, he took off. He truly left this time.

"Mom, where's Dad going?"

"I don't know. Not like I care anyway."

"He will be back, though, right?"

The woman looked down at her child. She realized just how much her son admired his father and how much he needed him in his life.

'What have I done to you, my son?'

"I..." The ringing of the phone saved her from telling her son what her heart was feeling.

**..............**

"Goku keep your hands out of there; it's not finished cooking!"

"But I'm starving, Chi Chi...OWW!"

"See, now look what you've done! Ugh, come here, we'll bandage this up."

'Good to know nothing has changed around here.' A young woman thought, raising her arm to knock on the door. The personage who answered made her jump, expecting someone a bit taller. 'Did Dad get a clone??'

"Hello?" The little boy said.

"Uh-Hi. I was wondering if Son Goku was home. Could I speak with hi--" She spoke before a new individual approached the door.

"Sere? Is that you?

"Gohan? Gohan!" She embraced the taller man.

"You're home! What've you been doing all this time? This is amazing!" Letting go, another person entered the tiny entryway.

"Gohan, dear, who are you talki-- S-Serena?" A dark-haired woman ran to her, dropping dishes on her way. "My baby girl! You're home, you're actually home! I can't believe it! You've been gone so long. We need to celebrate." She carried on, talking about what they'll do now that her daughter was with them again.

"Hey Kiddo!" The voice Serena hadn't heard in so long.

"Dad!" Quickly, she was in his arms. She'd loved her father dearly since birth.

"You've gotten so tall and your hair! It's so long! Wow!" Goku noticed his youngest son standing off in the corner. "Hey Goten, come over here. This is your big sister, Serena."

The little Goku look-alike slowly walked over. The blonde smiled at him.

"So you're Goten, huh? How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Seven? Wow. It has been long." She looked into her parents' eyes. "Let's see those muscles, Goten, are you strong?" The little boy lifted his arms with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh my, I wouldn't want to be clobbered by those things." She laughed.

"I'm gonna compete in the tournament."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gohan's been training me. And I can fly, too. Wanna see?" Before Serena could reply her little brother had grabbed her hand and started leading her outside.

"Sure thing, slow down." A chorus of laughter filled the room.

"Oh Goku, we're a family again." She hugged her husband, knowing that he would have to leave again soon. For now she wanted to relish what she had. "I'm going to call Bulma and arrange the party."

Goku wouldn't care for a party, but if there was food involved and his friends were there, he didn't mind.

**.............**

"It's all planned then. Hope you feel better. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Oh no it's just a case of the sniffles, nothing a bit of rest can't cure. I'll see you in two days."

"Are you sure that it's not too sudden?"

"Nah, it's been a while. It'll be good to get the gang together."

"Alright, take care, Bulma."

"Bye Chi Chi."

Hanging up the phone, a voice berated her in her head.

'Sniffles, huh? Sure that came right along with screwing up your child's future.' She ran a hand through her tendrils of blue. 'Why am I so stupid?'

**.................**

He'd found it, he'd lost it. Some little piece of what Kakarott had, but it stabbed him in the back. Cold blood.

He just needed to punch something, destroy something. More pain to snuff out the pain he already felt. Each time he thought about it, his blood boiled. People he was led to trust had always kindly took turns to twist the blade.

* * *

Okay, so yeah I wrote this along the same time I wrote 'I Want', but this seems more realistic. Both stories are relatively old since I held them in my notebook for so long, so I hope that they're good. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

For all intents and purposes, all Saiyago in here is gibberish I made up. It's really fun to try and say ^.^

* * *

"Hi---Hello---Yes, it has been long---Haven't seen you in ages---Good to see you again." She leaned over to her mother. "I didn't know we knew so many people."

"Yes, well you've missed quite a lot, Serena."

"I can see that. When did Krillin get hair? It's not a wig, is it?"

"Shortly after he got married. No, it is not." The older woman answered with a bit of a laugh. "His wife is an android, you know."

"Wow. And their little girl is three already?" Chi Chi nodded. "Who does that little devil with Goten belong to?"

"Uh well--That's Trunks. He's Bulma and Vegeta's son."

"Those two?--together? Now that's a shocker."

"Oh yes...it was." Before Serena had a chance to question her mother further, the older woman walked off to mingle in the crowd.

Serena decided she'd have to get to the bottom of this herself. Trying ever-so subtly to edge her way out of the throng of people, she was pulled into another line of questioning.

"Hey Sere, you still single?" The man of the ever changing hairstyles, Yamcha asked. Humor evident in his words.

"Why? You think you have a chance?" She shot back, equally joking.

"Only if you'd have me." He laughed.

"You couldn't handle me." She sauntered up to the playboy, poking his chest lightly. Nonetheless, he fell into a large ice barrel full of soft drinks.

'Always a joker.' She thought, shaking her head.

Finding her way down the multiple hallways wasn't as easy as it was when she was a kid. There had to have been add-ons built in the house. She couldn't remember some of these rooms. Yet finally, she found it. The oh-so legendary Gravity Room.

................

Once again, he was forced to suffer one of these loathsome gatherings by that _woman._He knew she was only allowing him to stay so their son would have a father, unlike his son from the future. Ha, had the teen not come to the past, maybe she wouldn't even be this considerate.

"Krocz vengh mot diem te enbach?" {What are you doing in here?} He hadn't even turned around when he addressed her.

Serena smiled. He just knew her too well.

"Zyn veerlk mercz cebes mot, _Karebdl_." {I was looking for you, _Master._}

"When will you drop that, brat?"

"When will you drop that attitude?" She smirked in his direction. Disappearing suddenly, he reappeared behind her. Or where she was. Bringing up her leg, she give him slight kick in his backside, surprising him.

"Mot'lz kynon deshk." {You're too slow.} Still smirking.

He turned to face her; his face not a scowl, not a smirk, just plain. His arms crossed in front of him. After a little stare down, he started training once again.

"I take it your fighting in the tournament in two months." Serena gave a small smile. She hadn't expected an answer. "I look forward to kicking your ass, then."

Vegeta turned with his stunning smirk adorning his godlike face. Finding the room empty again, he continued fighting his invisible opponent. This time in a humored mood.

....................

The house was quiet. Most of the guests had left, those who'd lost some ground in their training routines planned to head home early. All regular daily schedules would continue at full speed to work off this day of ease. Somehow Bulma must've convinced her mother to convince her husband to stay at the blue-hired scientist's humble home.

Well, mostly it was quiet. Not long after the party let out, the thunder began; keeping her awake. Even over the years, she'd retained her fear of thunderstorms. Finding an old magazine in the drawer of the bedside table, she began reading. She gave a tiny jerk with each roaring clap.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, her door opened slowly like the kind in horror movies. The figure that approached her melted her heart with the tiniest sparkle of tears in his eyes.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"Can I--um--sleep in here with you, Serena?" He tried not to look into her eyes; trying to look a little brave. Serena smiled. She'd only known him for a few days, but she was attached to the cute little clone of her father.

"Are you scared, Goten?" He gave a small nod, and brightened when she opened her arms to him. "It's okay to be scared, sometimes." Both whipped their head toward the door as it gave another creak. Standing in the doorway was the lavender-tressed boy she'd seen earlier.

"Uh--I couldn't find Goten." Serena smiled and gestured for him to join her and her brother on the bed. 'What a little tough guy. Just like my Zen' {Prince} She thought.

"Here guys, lie down. " Each boy snuggled in next to her. She placed her arms around them. "It's alright to be scared sometimes. What you need to remember is thunder is only a noise; it can't hurt you." Smiling at each of them, "Let's go to sleep now, okay?" Reaching her arm out, she turned off the lamp and then, snuggled comfortably between the two demi-Saiyan boys.

.................

He'd been awakened, as well. Not by thunder, however. Dreams were plaguing him all night. The subject of the dreams was what confused him most.

_The familiar sight of his archenemy's home. He walked up to the door, yet without even knocking, the door opened. The young blonde he'd known since she was seven was standing before him._

_"Is your father here?"_

_"No, he's been put on shopping detail. Mom threatened him with a frying pan."_

_"I've got you all to myself, then." Swiftly, he pinned her arms above her head, capturing his lips with his own._

_"Vegeta" She moaned._

Then he woke up, and sitting up in his bed, he tried to reasonably explain what he'd just seen. Yet it felt real. He could feel her warmth.

He got out of bed, and splashed water on his face to cool down. He exited his room to get a drink from the kitchen.

......................

This had been the scene before he made his way past the room of the female who'd awakened him. The sight he came upon amazed him. The woman held the two small half-breeds as all three slept. His son was not known for opening up to strangers. The occupants taking up the bed each held contented smiles.

His hand reached out of its own accord. Realizing just what he was doing, he wrenched his arm back and quickly left the room.

'This brat is doing something to me.'

* * *

When Serena said my Prince in this chapter, she was saying it as any subordinate or guard to a Prince might say. AKA, not with love...yet. Haha.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, yes, I have a habit of not updating until it seems I'll never update again. However, for some reason I decided to type today. I keep these things in my notebook far too long.**

* * *

It was the first time since being home she hadn't gotten a peaceful night's sleep. Her dreams were neither nightmares nor distorted impossibilities but something more…troubling.

"_What are you doing, brat?" Even in her dreams he called her that. With him, though, it was as close a term of endearment as you could get._

"_Do you always have to be so grumpy?" She retorted with a playful smile._

"'_Grumpy', am I? Then why don't you put me in a better mood?"_

This was the most vivid dream she could remember. Whether she had blurred the others out on purpose or if the ill fate of most dreams was what occurred, she wasn't sure. But she could remember his touch, his breath upon her skin, and the tumult of emotions he'd stirred within her.

**…**

"Serena? You're still in bed?" Her mother's voice greeted her.

"I was just getting up. I didn't sleep well." Serena rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just couldn't get comfortable for some reason." She fibbed. "Did you want something?"

"I need you to go to Capsule Corp. to pick up Goten." Chi Chi told her as she picked up some clothes Serena had been meaning to get at herself.

"Sure thing." She replied.

This was going to be an adventure. Truth be told, these dreams had her really shaken.

* * *

Why on earth did this house have to be so big? Sure it was a home and business, but this was criminal. The boys could be anywhere, and, for all she knew, they decided to play hide and seek. She was 'It'.

Sighing she rested against the wall behind her. No, not a wall. It was too warm and had…abs?

"What are you doing, brat?" Serena's eyes widened—it was just like in the dream! She stepped away quickly.

"Well?" Vegeta continued, impatient as always. Composing herself, Serena turned to face him.

"I'm here to pick up Goten."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait." He said, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"What?"

"Trunks needs a sparring partner, and you will not interrupt him." Obviously, he believed his son to be superior, but Serena couldn't judge that yet. It was certainly possible; Trunks had a whole year over Goten and Vegeta as a father. Serena got a light smirk on her face, which she'd picked up years ago.

"Why don't you train with him? I'm sure he can take you." She teased. It used to be her favorite hobby; perhaps, she'd start again.

"I train alone."

"Not how I remember it." She smiled.

Vegeta smirked to himself as he strode off to the kitchen. The tingle where her hand had touched the 'wall' that was his abdomen still lingered.

"Serena! Hey!" Serena whipped around as a blur of lavender and black ran into her.

"Whoa! Hey boys. Well, don't you two look roughed up?" Serena smiled.

"My dad was helping us train!" Trunks proclaimed excitedly.

"I see." Serena cast a glance over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. 'That liar.' She humored to herself. Turning back to the boys, she asked.

"Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah!" They both chimed. She should have known.

* * *

"Wow, this is great!" One messy boy with his mouth full said.

"Like a restaurant!" The other concurred.

"Well I owe it all to a friend of mine." Serena cast her eyes down for a moment, before brightening. "Are you finished Goten? We should get home."

"Can I go too?" Trunks blurted, he was clearly taken with Serena. It wasn't a boyish infatuation but an admiration which he didn't show lightly.

Serena was a bit taken aback, what she'd gathered from everyone around her was that Trunks did not take to new people with ease, but the look he was giving her seemed like he was asking permission from his own mother. Serena looked at Vegeta, who was staring at his son like he'd never seen him in his life. His expression reverted quickly to his usual scowl, and he nodded his consent.

"Okay, let's go." She smiled down at both boys, who bustled about excitedly grabbing clothes and other essentials. She spared one last glance at Vegeta who hadn't moved from his spot.

* * *

Only when they were clean out of sight had he dared move. He was baffled by his son's new behavior. Trunks had been known to light fire to a newcomer's pants not for hugging them. Serena certainly had a spell over most of the people she came in contact with; no one seemed to hate her. Now she was casting a different kind of spell on him, and it was driving him mad. What had changed? She was the same seven year old female he'd met the first time he came to earth—only grown up.

What was she doing to him?

He turned to the refrigerator to make something to eat. It had been his original objective, but he had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts, he'd forgotten. He watched her cook for the boys and clean up after them, never moving.

Finding nothing much appetizing inside, a platter caught his eye on the counter. A tiny note was placed on the side: _In case your appetite hasn't changed._

Apparently, she'd seen he hadn't eaten. It was routine for him to be hungry after training, and she, of course, knew it all too well. It was just like her to care for those around her, as always. Just like when she was seven.

* * *

The flight home was uneventful, aside from her occasionally smiling and nodding as the boys chattered away. Something was plaguing her mind. There was a new sadness in Vegeta's eyes, granted it was buried deep. He had years of practice at keeping everyone out, but she could see it. She always had had a knack for picking out the emotions he was hiding, although it was getting harder to decipher them.

"What has happened to you, my Zen?" She whispered to herself, flying onward.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, character, etc. errors. Now that I've typed it, I am kinda rushing to put it up. ^^;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, if this is still interesting to you, here is chapter four. ^^**

* * *

_She was there before him, completely at his disposal, smiling at him as his head bowed and he licked away the trail of chocolate syrup on her stomach._

_The taste lingered on his tongue as his subconscious denied him the vision of where she was placing the strawberry she held in her hand._

Jarred awake, Vegeta licked his lips. More and more often these dreams occurred, each one more vivid and more licentious than the last.

He could chalk it up to her coming back home, and perhaps this scenario came about because of the meal she'd given him. He'd had the dreams every night, and there didn't seem any possible way for him stop them. Staying awake left him more tired. The dreams hit him harder then; not censoring anything, and leaving him with _something else_ to wake up to.

Maybe he should test them…

No, Saiyans don't leave their mates.

* * *

_The water was so soothing. The remaining bubbles filled in around her body._

_There was something out of place though._

_Quite suddenly, two tanned hands came around her, landing upon her stomach, which to her shock, was swelled._

_She was pregnant!_

"_The brat is strong." His unmistakable voice was just above a whisper in her ear._

"_Of course he is; you're his father."_

"_You're sure it's a boy?"_

"_Yes."_

_She felt the warmth of his lips making their way up from the nape of her neck to her jaw._

"_What will you name him?"_

"_I have a pretty good name picked out." She could see in his eyes he was pleased. The smirk she'd earned, followed by his lips on hers, affirmed it._

Like the other dreams she'd had, a white haze set in, signaling the dream's end. This dream felt inviting. All she wanted now was to be in his arms, feeling his touch and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was so gentle, so warm. Would it be the same in real life?

…real life…

That was impossible.

Saiyans don't leave their mates.

**...**

"Serena. Serena wake up!"

"What is it Goten?" Serena kept her head buried under her blanket, grateful that her brother couldn't see the smile her subconscious had forced onto her face. These dreams were doing unspeakable things to her body.

"Mr. Vegeta is here." He said in his usual over-excited voice.

"Oh really?" She rolled over. 'Probably here to spar with Dad.'

"And he wants to see you." Goten continued.

"He what?" Serena scrambled from the bed looking for some clothes that were comfortable and expendable if he wished to fight with her. She assumed that was the case. If she kept him too long, he was liable to drag her out of her bed.

Ten minutes later, she and Goten were in the front yard. The youngster ran ahead of her as she walked at a normal pace, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"About time, brat." He said as she finally reached the spot where he was leaning against a tree.

"Mot soiske kyno lehnde." {You deserve to wait} She smiled, hoping to irritate him.

No more words were spoken as they both dropped into fighting stances.

* * *

It had been years since they'd fought. It wasn't like this. She was much weaker than him back then, but that was to be expected. She could now counter his every move and even surpass his speed, but she knew he wasn't showing her his full strength. She learned that he had become a Super Saiyan through her father recounting all the events she'd missed.

She was just as shocked as her father was when her little brother and Trunks had demonstrated their transformations for them. She knew how hard it was for him to achieve it, and at their age it was just incredible.

Why he wouldn't take it to the next level now she couldn't comprehend, but to be fair, she wasn't at her maximum either.

For but a moment she was lost in her thoughts, a great mistake he'd most assuredly use against her. She couldn't sense him. It was as if he'd disappeared. His ki was just gone. All of the sudden her arms were drawn back, immobilizing her.

"Your sensing abilities are growing dull." Vegeta criticized from behind her.

"I guess I'll have to work on that then." She said, chiding herself mentally. She desperately struggled against his grip, writhing against his body.

His breathing was becoming ragged, his body temperature was rising. She was so close to him, and the feeling was just as it was in his dreams—each and every one of them. It was driving all of his senses wild.

No, this was too close. _She_ was too close.

None-too-gently, he let her go, descending.

"We're finished." He took a couple steps before flying away with no parting glance. The tone he'd used seemed angry. Not angry at her but more so at himself.

Serena stayed still, floating above the ground, in the same spot he'd captured her, staring at his fading form. Unbeknownst to him, he'd driven her equally as crazy. Breathing heavily and trembling, she attempted to sort out these feelings she'd never known before.

Slowly she descended, still trying to catch her breath. This was her teacher—her master—what had changed? Had dreams completely changed her view of him to something more? They were, after all, only dreams.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked, causing Serena to nearly jump out of her skin. She hadn't noticed him being there. In fact, she'd forgotten everything but Vegeta for a moment.

"I have no idea." She breathed.

* * *

Serena wasn't sure, but perhaps her mother had it out for her. She asked Serena to go once again to Capsule Corp. This time she was sending a few boxes full of things to Bulma. She decided not to ask what was inside; if she left soon she hoped she could get back even sooner. The ordeal with Vegeta still had her reeling, and the more distance she had the better she thought she'd be. She could have told her mom 'no', but that would bring about questions she may not have answers for.

Chi Chi loaded up her arms; fortunately there were only two boxes. They weren't heavy, but their size made it a bit difficult to get her arms around securely.

Alright, I'm off. I'll be back soon." She smiled at her mom before taking to the air. She heard her mother tell her to say 'hi' for her, making Serena muse over why her mom was sending her to do her errands.

* * *

"Oh thank you, Serena. These will come in handy." Bulma smiled taking a box and setting it on the counter, Serena did the same with the other. The blue-haired woman gave a small exhausted sigh, wiping a wisp of hair from her face. She didn't move to open either of the boxes leading Serena to believe she already knew what she'd see inside.

"Thank you for watching Trunks so much these days. He can be a handful sometimes." She gave Serena another smile. "I should repay you somehow. I feel like I've dumped him on you."

"No, no, it's no problem. I love having him around. He and Goten keep me entertained." Serena laughed.

"Even so, you deserve a reward." Bulma placed a digit on her chin, thinking. "I've got it! You can use the Gravity Room anytime you wish!"

Serena's eyes widened; about to speak, Bulma cut her off. "Don't worry about Vegeta. I fix that room; I get say over who uses it."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Serena said, finding her conviction wasn't entirely as strong as she would have liked.

"Nonsense." Serena thought she heard something along the lines of 'won't take no for an answer' from the older woman, but she couldn't focus on her words. She had just figured out what it was she'd felt when Bulma had taken the box from her and why she looked a bit paler than usual today.

Could that be why Vegeta was acting so…primal?

Bidding her farewell, Serena flew home in silent contemplation. She needed answers.

* * *

It had taken a lot of pep-talk for her to build up her courage to take up Bulma's offer, but she'd managed to make into the Gravity Room without meeting a soul. Bulma had gone out shopping with Chi Chi, and the boys were put in Goku and Gohan's care; Gohan finally getting time away from a female classmate Serena had yet to meet. Those were obstacles she could live with, and fortunately she hadn't run into Vegeta.

She set the gravity to some odd number over 100 after seeing how much she could withstand and still be comfortable. She couldn't find it in herself to even give herself a real challenge. She began stretching, still unfocused.

"Krocz vengh mot diem te enbach?"

She halted her movements, swallowing hard, before standing fully upright.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Besides, Bulma said I could use the Gravity Room. I don't need your consent." She replied, not trying to sound snippy, but the words could have been misinterpreted.

Mid-turn Serena found herself slammed forcedly backward into the wall. A gloved hand flew past her face, puncturing the many sheets of metal.

"Don't. ever. say. that. name." Bowing his head low, Vegeta nuzzled the soft spot of her neck, gently lapping his tongue over her skin.

Whether from fear or confusion, Serena teleported to the outskirts of the Black Forest. She could still feel him. She could feel his breath tickle her skin; her heart was racing.

"What are you doing to me, my Zen?" Her voice wavered above a whisper. A shaky hand clutched at her chest.

"Serena what are you doing out here?"

"Dad!" She gasped, spinning around. It seemed everyone was out to scare her these days.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down." Goku's genuine concerned face took over. "I didn't mean to scare you." He placed a hand on her shoulder and observed, "You're so out of breath. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. What are you doing out here?" She asked somewhat regaining her regular breathing pattern and hoping she could change the subject.

"I brought back a fish for dinner. I was on my way to get Trunks and Goten. They should still be at the river."

"I'll go get them." Serena offered.

"Are you sure?" His worried eyes were still on her. She'd hoped he'd have dropped them once she'd composed herself.

Serena nodded. The boys had a nice way of making her day brighter, and a swim was sounding rather inviting.

* * *

The boys were very excited when Serena showed up. She wouldn't get angry if they decided to have a splash war against her; she just fought back, laughing as much as they did. Amid the splashing, Trunks stepped on a rock perfectly pointed enough to hurt but not break the skin. A loud string of curses, all fortunately in Saiyago spewed from his mouth. Instinctively, Serena looked at her little brother, hoping he wouldn't—or hadn't—picked up any of these words. She was thankful for the confounded look on his face.

"Trunks! Mot oplanehz lodo bahne lo kel!" {You shouldn't use words like that!} Serena exclaimed; using a stern voice she felt sounded too much like her mother's. If Goten learned any of the words that came from the lavender-haired boy's lips, there would be severe consequences even if Chi Chi didn't know Saiyago.

"Goten, tell me you do not remember any bit of what you heard." The youth looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-I don't." Goten stuttered. Serena's eyes softened.

"Just don't repeat them. I'm not going to punish you. Mom would be another story. Please, please don't repeat them." She begged, and the boy nodded fervently. She smiled, ruffling his hair.

Serena turned to Trunks, blinking when she did not see him. A clear path was evident in the bushes on the banks, she wondered if he really thought she was angry with him. To be honest, she was only surprised at his choice of words, they'd shocked her. Trunks was definitely Vegeta's son.

"Hey Goten, can you find a green spotted lizard for me? Bring him back here and wait for me, okay?" She knew the boy wouldn't ask questions, a lizard was calling his name. He hadn't waited more than two seconds before running off to find his target.

Serena followed the broken branches and trails of water a little ways into the forest.

"Trunks? Are you alright?" She saw the boy right away, but he didn't look at her. "I'm not mad at you. I never wanted to hurt your feelings if that's what I did." She knelt down to his level, but he still had his back to her. She asked again if he was alright.

"I'm fine." Trunks tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks without her seeing. Had that succeeded, she still heard the slight stuffiness of this voice.

"No, you're not." Serena placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him to her.

"What did I do wrong? Why aren't my parents together anymore?" He asked with tears rising in his eyes, but this time he didn't seem to care. Serena was speechless, and he continued. "Oh, I know about her _friend_ and the baby in her stomach. It's because of me. I'm not good enough, she wants a better son. I did something wrong."

His words were heart wrenching, and tears were spilling from her own eyes; she quickly wrapped him in a tight embrace, hoping he hadn't seen them.

"Mot dom laefrah kehni, sem hae zen."{You did nothing wrong, my little prince} She began rubbing his back, and he shuddered, letting his tears fall.

"Nothing of what's happening is your fault. It's between your parents. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but however they decide to fix their problems is how it will have to be. Never, and I mean never, let yourself think that they don't love you or you're not good enough. They do love you, and you must be strong, my little zen." Serena released him, brushing some hair that had matted to his forehead away from his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, which he didn't return.

"My dad is so angry." He stared at the ground.

"He's angrier than he is usually? Oh my, we're all doomed." She made an exaggerated scared face before laughing as Trunks smiled.

"I want him to be happy again."

"Me too, Trunks. Me too." She got a far off look. Only hours ago that man scared her senseless, and she was still worrying over him. Some things never change.

Breaking the silence, she said. "Come on, I left Goten alone with a lizard."

Trunks knew that was a bad idea. He quickly wiped his eyes and ran out to find his friend. Serena followed, finally thinking of the consequences she may have to endure now. She didn't see him or hear him—not good.

"Goten! Where are you?" Her voice rang out, growing panicked.

The water in the middle of the river started to tremble, and a giant fish emerged from the water. The little clone boy, clinging to the top fin, waved in Serena and Trunks's direction.

"Ha-ha! Look at me!" He yelled with joy.

"Goten get off of there right now!" She was indeed frightened now. She could fight aliens but not watch after a young boy. How would her mother punish her if she lost her son—and how would she kill her if that son turned up dead?

The enormous fish flipped wildly. Goten's grasp slipped, and the fish took this opportune moment to smack the boy with its tail, sending him toward some high rocks. Serena burst forward, catching him before his skull would have made contact.

"Goten! Are you okay?" She was shook up once again today, just as much as Goten was. He latched himself onto Serena so tight it seemed he'd never let go.

"It's alright. You're safe. Breathe Goten, breathe." Goten finally allowed his eyes to open after she'd set him on the ground. Serena checked him for blood and anything broken.

Satisfied, she hugged him and said. "I won't tell Mom about this either."

* * *

**As always, I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you're not getting overly annoyed with the gibberish that is my Saiyago, ha-ha. I just find it fun to make up. Anyway, here is chapter five.**

* * *

The dinner that night went off without a hitch. The fish her father had caught was delicious but left her wondering if this one had been something special to the fish Goten had hassled. Such a strange thought—did fish even have mates?

She'd been lucky that the boys had tuckered themselves out early. She could catch up on her own sleep, hopefully. She smiled as she pulled a blanket over the both of them in their sprawled poses on the bed. Her hand reached out to brush away a few stray locks from Trunks's face as she marveled at how much of his father was there. His tanned skin, tough guy façade, and trademark smirk were all present, but what he gained from his mother's side was his bright blue eyes and the lavender tresses. He was nearly a perfect 50/50 match of his parents, but she could tell he wanted to be like his father.

Slowly, Serena straightened and exited the room, walking to the kitchen where her mother sat sipping a cup of tea.

"Mom," Serena spoke a little hushed voice though they were the only two there. "I want answers."

"What?" Chi Chi looked confused at the vague statement.

"Bulma and Vegeta." Serena's eyes were set, and she was determined to know more of the situation and what had been. Chi Chi sighed a bit.

"It was a surprise to everyone that they'd ever gotten together; even more surprising that it lasted as long as it had. They were never married." Her last statement was said with a little flippancy, but Serena kept quiet about the rituals of Saiyan bonding as Chi Chi continued. "She found someone else."

"Is he the father?" Serena asked, shocking her mother.

"How did you know? She hasn't told anyone but me." Chi Chi stared at her daughter.

"I could sense the child when you sent her the boxes." She gave a small smile. "Baby stuff?"

Chi Chi nodded.

"Yes, he is the father." There was a solemnity in her voice.

"Where is he now? Why haven't we met him?" Serena questioned.

"He's not really in the picture at the moment." Chi Chi averted her eyes to the table. She knew she should feel sorry for the blue-haired woman, but Serena was finding it hard to think of anything but Trunks's confession from earlier…and Vegeta.

"She told Vegeta she was breaking it off, and despite his nature, he seemed to take it well. We all expected him to blow up the planet." She paused. "I'm sure he knew it was coming…that she was with someone."

"Why does he live at Capsule Corp. if they're not together?" Serena's eyebrows furrowed.

"It broke her heart seeing how Trunks missed him."

"It didn't hurt so much when she broke Vegeta's heart, though, did it?" Serena snapped, anger rising inside her.

"Serena!" Her mother was amazed at her behavior.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Serena said, calming down quickly. How could her mother understand? She would _never_ do something like that to her father—she wasn't the kind, but, up until now, Serena didn't think Bulma was either.

"I suggest you go to bed now." Chi Chi said, avoiding any more aggravation before bed.

Serena nodded slowly, "Night, Mom."

* * *

Nothing could soothe her. She didn't know for certain if he was hurting, but it definitely hurt her for him. Kicking the blankets off, she rose from the bed. Escaping through her open window, she made her way back to the river.

**….**

It happened again; that uncontrollable rage which did as it so chose. He had to get away, he was about to blow up; the anger was boiling as he thought on it.

He couldn't stand seeing them together. It took all of his strength not to tear that man apart. Now that he was gone, with still no sign of her coming back to him, he could see them together in his mind and how she longed for the worm.

She wouldn't accept the nature of his heritage. Being forever bound together, but she wouldn't allow it. Her skin was too precious to mar with his mark. It was all too hard for her to accept…to accept him.

These angered thoughts pounded his brain as he stood at the edge of a cliff in the darkness of the night.

**….**

Missing? It was always there in Tokyo; always bright and shining for her. She could count on its beautiful silver rays to calm her. Even on the night of a New Moon, she felt its charm. Yet here, in her real home, it was missing. She knew why the moon was gone. She hadn't forgotten that Piccolo had blown it up to reverse Gohan's transformation, but she was certain this was the reason she wasn't feeling 'whole'.

Serena walked to the shallow edge of the river, feeling the cool water rush past her ankles. Slowly, she raised her hands to the sky. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"That's better." She breathed slightly exhausted. The landscape was illuminated by the full moon's glow. It felt as though the light was embracing her. Halfway through her incantation her princess gown had taken the place of her chosen pajamas, her moon insignia glowing bright on her forehead. She'd learned to control the Silver Crystal enough to keep it inside her body when she called upon its power. Its warmth fluttered in her chest. Her tail, she'd noticed, had grown back and delicately wrapped itself around her waist. She smiled at her accomplishment and lightly ran her fingers over the furry appendage she realized she'd missed.

"Nervek vengh mot?" {Who are you?}

Serena whipped around, wildly. How could she not have sensed his presence? Perhaps her senses truly were growing dull. The problem was it only happened with him.

She stepped backward, not ready to explain, but he caught her before she could decide her next move.

"Nervek vengh mot?" Vegeta asked again with more force, his grasp on her arms tightened.

"Zyn maerk vad dol Serenity-zenecz ot ke Waén Mön, Vegeta-zen." {I am known as Princess Serenity of the White Moon, Prince Vegeta.} Her voice carried a regal tone despite her fear.

"Mot keievh." {You lie.} He growled in her ear. Impatient and irritated, he let her go.

"How? How am I lying?" She pinned him with her stare. She wasn't surprised he knew of her kingdom's fate. Their races had had dealings with each other in the past.

"The Lunarians were eradicated over a thousand years ago. It's not possible." It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself against all the evidence in front of him.

Serena slowly approached Vegeta; she needed him to believe what she said, her entire being craved for him to believe. The secret was starting to weigh on her, having never told anyone since she'd come home.

"I'll have to show you then." She said, softly.

"What?" Gently, Serena put a finger to his forehead before he could flinch away. She closed her eyes, concentrating. The images began to flow. Unexpectedly, however, memories were exchanged in both directions.

Vegeta saw the day Serena had left, the friends she'd made and ultimately lost, and the moment she'd learned of her past—that she was a princess. Every hardship and each time she had died.

Serena had been shown the challenges of his life from losing his family and nearly his entire race, the servitude to Frieza, his death, and every person who had ever betrayed him—and there were many. But she saw love there. The love he held for his son warmed her heart. Briefly, she saw her face in his mind—

"Enough!" Vegeta was on his knees breathing heavily.

"We're similar in more ways than we'd admit." Serena placed a hand upon his shoulder, to which he pulled away as he stood up.

"The past is where it belongs." He ground out, making his way, it seemed, to leave. Serena's eyes fell to the rippling water.

"You know that's not always true. I want what you want."

"You have no idea what I want." He spat. Now Serena was growing irritated.

"I know you want to do right by your son! You want him to have a normal life; a better childhood than the one you were subjected to!" Her tone settled down as she thought of the youngster she'd grown fond of.

"He's such a sweet boy. He deserves a loving family. I want him to be happy…I want you to be happy." She dared to glance in his direction. "Mot soiske kyno da." {You deserve to be}

Words failed her as he turned to face her once again, his expression was unreadable.

"You think you know all about me?" Serena stayed silent. "You know what I want?"

His tone made her rethink all that she believed she knew. She turned away not wanting to look into his eyes.

"No…I don't."

She felt warm breath against the back of her neck and solid muscle against her back as the Saiyan Prince pulled her to him.

"The only thing I want right now is you." Vegeta whispered in her ear, his voice more gentle than she'd ever heard him use. Turning her around in his arms, he claimed his protégé's lips with his.

* * *

It was so bright that night. He may have been dead for a long time, but he knew something was unusual. He'd awoken to an extreme thirst, but after finishing his water, he didn't go back to bed.

Stepping onto the lawn, his eyes were transfixed on the massive full moon.

"When did that get there?" Goku half-yelled not wanting to wake any of the occupants of the house. "Piccolo blew up the moon." He recalled, trying to sort it all out. It was possible that someone had used the dragonballs, but he would have sensed the Shenron if he'd been called forth. To be honest, he didn't know of anyone else who even knew of the dragonballs. If they had, no one had ever wished to bring back the moon; they only wanted a way to take over the world or be the strongest being in the universe. It was troubling.

There was a dim light from the forest that seemed to be pulling at him. A feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach.

With his ki masked, Goku followed the light. Coming closer, he was surprised to see his only daughter there—a brilliant glow seemingly emulating from her. He'd been able to watch her grow when he was in Other World. The gown she wore now was no surprise to him. He knew what she was, and he trusted she'd make it known in her own time. It was so amazing to him, he couldn't imagine how the others would take it—especially Chi Chi.

His biggest surprise though, was the man holding his little girl; a fellow Saiyan, a rival, and friend. Had it been anyone else, he may have intervened; but the truth was, he couldn't have chosen anyone better for Serena…or for Vegeta.

He could tell how defeated Vegeta had felt when Bulma had told him she was ending their relationship. Serena, now she was always Vegeta's number one fan. Goku could see she was hurting seeing him in this state. If anyone could ease the Saiyan Prince's heart, it was her. True, there was an age difference. However, these two needed each other, and he was not about to deny them that.

Goku returned to his home, a smile still etched on his face as he crawled back into bed beside his wife.

* * *

Weeks passed since that night. Not surprisingly, scientists were baffled on how the moon had reappeared and were still no where near figuring it out.

That fateful night she had bound herself to the man she had admired nearly since the day she'd met him. The only problem, neither of them had been near each other since then.

Serena had stepped back to give him the space he seemed to want, but why had he pulled away from her? Was he so afraid she'd leave him that he decided to let her go? Was he denying his Saiyan heritage?

Couldn't he see she'd promised herself to him forever? Forever, as she saw it, meant _forever_.

She'd been sitting out by the river, as she'd been doing often lately, when her father's voice cut through her thoughts.

"You seem quiet, kiddo. Is something wrong?" Serena smiled; he hadn't called her that in a long time.

"No Dad. I was just thinking."

"Excited about the tournament, huh?" He supplied. Honestly, she hadn't thought much about the tournament at all, and besides, it was in two days. Her training mainly consisted of her looking after Trunks and Goten.

"I don't think I'm going to enter anymore, actually." Then she added, jokingly. "I'm out of practice anyway."

She expected a chuckle from her father, but all he said was, "I understand."

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

He didn't answer, only drew her into a hug.

'He can be so strange sometimes' Serena thought. 'How I love him for it.'

It had been too long since she'd hugged her father. She really needed it.

"You want to spar with your old man?" He pulled away smiling his goofy grin. Serena stood.

"You're not that old." She laughed, taking her stance opposite him.

**….**

'She's so fast.' Goku mused, but Serena had always been quick since she was a child.

He'd missed most of his daughter's life, not all of it being his fault. He had been dead for quite a while, but she'd been gone since before they'd fought the Androids and Cell.

Some cockamamie story of a once in a lifetime school experience somewhere he'd never heard of and a lady with dark green hair had taken Serena with her. Chi Chi had hoped to enroll Gohan as well but was told it was an all girl school, which was another lie.

Something about the whole situation seemed strange, but he allowed Serena to go with much prompting from his wife. The only interaction they had was in letters that mysteriously ended up in their possession. Then he died trying to save everyone, and he was given the chance to see what had become of her life. He knew why she had moments of sadness in her eyes; the friends she'd made had all sacrificed themselves for her.

She was all grown up now, and he couldn't be more proud.

She was matching him move for move, but she knew he was going easy on her. He certainly was acting strange. Then he got a devilish look in his eyes.

Little by little, he forced her back. One more step led her to teeter on the edge of the river. Wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand came around to lazily lie on her abdomen.

He had just confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

**Kinda on a roll today, updating so much, hopefully I can update Depths soon too. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
